


Reunion

by Ciennasuperstar



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Season 4 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciennasuperstar/pseuds/Ciennasuperstar
Summary: A short epilogue to the show taking place at Players high school graduation party.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really a shipper, but there is some hints at Julia x Carmen in here so beware of that

Carmen Sandiego, for the first time in her life, is running late. Out of habit she keeps her hood up and her head low as she speed walks through the streets of Niagara Falls Canada, until finally she sees a familiar diner. She approaches and opens the door, a bell ringing as she does. As she steps in the diner goes quiet she pulls her hood down and looks up at the occupants before saying “Long time no see, guys.”

Player, Zack, Ivy, Shadowsan, Julia, and Chase Devanaux look up from where they’re all gathered and for a moment just stare in shock, before Zack finally breaks the moment by running up to Carmen and hugging her. Player and Ivy quickly follow suit, wrapping their arms around their old friend. Finally the group hug ends, and Ivy says “It’s so great to see you again, Carm.”

“We really missed you,” adds Zack.

“I missed you guys too,” Carmen replies, “More than I can say.” 

From across the room Shadowsan approaches, before bowing to her. “Hello, Car-“ Before Shadowsan can finish his sentence Carmen wraps him in a hug. After a moment of shock he awkwardly hugs her back. Carmen lets go and Shadowsan quietly steps away. Across the room Carmen and Julia Argent make eye contact, causing Julia to blush and look away. Chase Devenaux, standing next to her simply nods his head at Carmen with a smile, not saying anything. 

After another moment of silence and everyone staring at Carmen Sandiego, as if they looked away she would simply vanish, Carmen finally says “Come on guys, this party isn’t about me. It’s about Player. He graduated high school! That’s a big deal!”

Player scratches his head “Aw, thanks Carmen, but really it’s not a big deal. I just graduated homeschool.”

“Not a big deal?” Ivy exclaims “You're the only one on Team Red to actually graduate on time. Me and Zack only got our GEDs a year ago.”

“Really?” Carmen asks “Congratulations!” 

“Now we’re taking college classes too!” Zack responds “We’re almost done too.”

“It’s just community college” Ivy explains “Because a certain organization said we needed some sort of degree before we could officially join.” She eyes Chase and Julia in the back of the room.

“Don’t look at us!” Chase says in his French accent, “We didn’t make the rules.”

“You’d have to take that one up with chief,” adds Julia.

“Oh!” Player speaks up “Speaking of which, Ivy, Zack, you’ll never guess where I’m going to university.”

Zack and Ivy look at eachother confused. “Where?” Zack asks.

“Massachusetts Institute of Technology.” Player barely has the word ‘Massachusetts’ out of his mouth before Ivy and Zack are cheering.

“Woohoo!” Zack shouts “No wonder we’ve always liked you. You were destined to be a Bostonian.”

“It’s a good thing we rented out this whole diner” Shadowsan mutters, shaking his head “That boy never could be quiet.” The original Team Red are too busy celebrating to hear Shadowsan say that though.

“Oh you have to let us show you around” Ivy says to Player “There’s this restaurant with the best clam chowder”

“Ew, fish” Zack says.

“You don’t like clam chowder either?” Player Exclaims “But it’s the food Boston is best known for!” 

“It’s fish.” Zack reiterates.

“Technically it’s a bivalve,” Carmen interjects. 

“I don’t care about it’s sexuality, it just tastes gross.” Zack argues

“You’re thinking of bisexual, little bro.” Ivy explains “Bivalves are aquatic mollusks. Bivalve just means they have two shells.”

“Oh.” Zack replies. The room erupts into laughter.


	2. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen gets to say a real goodbye. Player and Carmen have a heart to heart.

3 hours later when the sun is setting and the party is dying down, Julia hears a beeping noise that she immediately recognizes. She pulls her ACME pen out of pocket and says “Do you all mind if I take this call?”

Player shrugs and Carmen looks out the window of the booth she’s sitting in. Ivy and Zack stand up from where they’re sitting across from her and approach Julia and Chase. Julia clicks the pen and a moment later The Chiefs hologram appears in the room. “Hello, Agent Argent.“ she says as she appears. But then she looks at the others gathered around and says “And other agents. Am I interrupting something?” 

“Oh no, Chief. How can I help you?” Julia replies

The Chief sighs “Well I suppose it’s good you’re all here. Fewer calls for me to make anyway. New intelligence just came in in regards to next week's mission, and it appears we are going to have to move up the timeline. I need you all to be here as soon as possible for a full debriefing.”

“Awww.” Zack groans, but Ivy punches him in the arm.

“We’ll be there.” Ivy says

The chief nods “I’ll see you soon then.” And then her hologram disappears.

Chase sighs. “It seems we have to go.” Julia nods in agreement.

The ACME agents pick up their things and get ready to go. Before Ivy and Zack can leave though, Carmen comes up to them and says “I just wanted to apologize again for not saying goodbye in person. That wasn’t fair to you two.”

Ivy puts a hand on Carmens shoulder, “Nah Carm, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, you're our family Carmen.” Zack adds “We couldn’t stay mad at you.”

“Thanks.” Carmen smiles “I love you guys. I’ll be in touch, I promise.” Zack and Ivy give her a quick hug before leaving the diner. That’s when Carmen notices Julia standing by the exit, still staring at her. Quickly she grabs a paper napkin from a nearby dispenser and pulls a pen out of her hoodie’s pocket and scrawls something down on it before approaching her with it.

“Jules, before you go I wanted to give you this.” Carmen says with her hand outstretched.

“Your… trash?” Julia asks.

“No,” Carmen laughs, “It’s my phone number. See I wrote it down here. Now you won’t have to rely on using vague blog posts to communicate with me.” 

Julia blushes, her face turning bright red “M-merci! Thank you!” With that she turns and speed walks out of the diner. 

Carmen turns around, and to her surprise Shadowsan is standing right behind her with one eyebrow raised. She doesn’t let her surprise show though. “What?” She asks him.

He merely shakes his head. “You know what, nevermind. But I should also probably get going soon. It’s a long flight back to Japan.”

“Really?” Carmen asks “I thought you’d be in town for a few days at least…” 

Shadowsan sighs “I wish I could, but if I’m being quite honest neither me nor my brother are as young as we used to be. I truly regret all the years we spent apart, and would like to make up as much of that time as possible. He is my only family left.”

“That’s not true.” Carmen says with a smile, “I’m your family too. I may have never known my real father, but you were always there for me, even when I didn’t know it. And in that sense you’re the closest thing I had to a father.”

Carmen looks up at Shadowsans face and sees tears in his eyes. From the other side of the room she hears Player crying and looks over to him. “Sorry,” he says “You two are just so sweet and- wait. Where did Shadowsan go?” Carmen turned back to look but the space where the man had been just a minute before was empty.

Carmen sighed and moved to sit down at the diner bar next to Player. “Guess it’s just you and me again Player” She says

“Just like old times, huh?” He jokes.

“Yeah.” Carmen admits. “So much has changed though.”

“That’s true, but most of the changes have been good.” Player replies. “Right, ‘Rosa’?” Carmen gives him the side eye and he laughs “What, it is your real name isn’t it?”

“It is…” She starts “But it still feels weird coming out of your mouth. It feels weird coming out of anyone’s mouth.”

Player nods “I get that. I feel the same way when people call me my real name too. Player has always felt more like me.”

“Carmen Sandiego was the name I chose for myself.” Carmen explains. “Not ‘Black Sheep’, not ‘Rosa’.” She puts her elbow on the table and leans her head on her hand. “But at the same time, ‘Rosa’ feels like the beginning of a new chapter for me. One that doesn’t involve fighting evil or always being on the run. It’s like they’re two different people.”

“So what are you going to do with this new chapter then?” Player asks “If you're not going to be fighting crime? I think the others are still pretty convinced you’re going to join ACME with them.”

“I’m not sure what I’ll do yet.” She admits “Probably the same as you. Go to university, maybe study history. I wouldn’t want to go too far from my mom though, she was worried enough about me coming here.”

“Sorry about that.” Player responds

“No, don’t apologize. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this gave you the same closure for the series that writing it gave me.


End file.
